


Decide

by Proud2BeANerd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sibling Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud2BeANerd/pseuds/Proud2BeANerd
Summary: "Did you sign the contract?" He asked softly."Even if I did, will you still love me?" You replied.





	Decide

How could it have come down to this. The government wants to control the Avengers. You were sitting next to Steve as you had just witnessed your brother sign the Sokovia Accords. Rhodey signs it as well, then he slides packets towards you, Steve, and Sam. 

"Okay sis, ready for your signature." Tony looks you dead in the eye and hands you a pen. You look over to Steve and see him making no attempt to sign his own contract, same as Sam.

"She can choose whether or not to sign it Tony." Steve says in your defense.

"Then what about you? Are you going to sign?" Tony turns his attention to Steve. The tension between your brother and boyfriend is thick as Steve replies, "No I won't. The U.N. wants to take control of the Avengers."

"Maybe that's a good thing. After with what happened in Sokovia, or Nigeria, maybe a little bit of supervision can help keep people safe from what we do." Tony replies back.

"Then what about when we have to go on a mission that's important, and they won't let us? What if they send us somewhere we don't want to go? What will we do then Stark?" That was the last thing said before Steve and Sam left. You stayed and kept you eyes on the contract in front of you.

"He's got a point bro. It would be like selling weapons all over again-"

"No it won't be! After the events of Ultron that was all on me, the bombing in Nigeria was because of our irresponsibility to contain the danger from ourselves." Tony interrupts you.

You shake your head, "Yes those were very tragic and horrendous events, but we still did what we could dammit. I'm not going to sign this just so the government can keep me in control as property." You get up and storm out of the room leaving an angered Tony, and an awkward Rhodey. You go to get your suit on when all of a sudden, you were pulled into another room, by Steve. You were caught off guard, but calmed when you looked into his cerulean eyes.

"Did you sign the contract?" He asked softly.

"Even if I did, will you still love me?" You replied.

"Of course doll, I could never stop loving you. I am yours, and you are mine." He keeps a calm and soothing tone, and pulls you into his chest. "Well I didn't sign it, but just know that if things get ugly, he's still my brother." You look up at your soldier as he lays his forehead on yours. "I know."

\----------*----------*----------*----------

The events of the past month have been leading up to this exact moment. You were wearing your blue and silver Ironwoman suit and looking towards your brother and his team.

"(Y/n), there's still a chance to join me in this." Tony tells you through your helmet. That's when your repolsers flared to life, and you flew towards Tony. The battle began, friend against friend, member versus member, family clashing together. You only got one hit on Tony then continued with backing up Steve against a certain web slinger, or fighting Black Panther.

You then switched over to battle Rhodey when you saw that Steve and Bucky made it to the quin jet. That's when Rhodey went to go take it down, with you and Falcon in pursuit shooting back and forth. Then everything became a blur and the both of you were falling from the sky. 

"Tony!" You screamed out through your communicator and he quickly became panicked. As quick as his suit could, he flew right for you and and caught you before you could crash. Everyone seemed to have stopped and watched you both. Tony rips off your face plate and looks at you in a panic.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Come on, look at me angel. Don't go to sleep." He looks over your face and sees blood running down your forehead. Vision floats down and looks over you and Rhodey.

"She got in the way of the blast along with Rhodes. They are both in critical states." He says as Tony holds you close.

\--------*----------*----------*----------

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep

Your eyes opened slowly and took in the environment you were in. You were connected to an I.V. and had the worst head ache. You were sure you were in the infirmary in the Avengers headquarters. You attempted to get out of bed, but noticed the cast on your right leg. You looked around for your brother or Vision but saw no one and tried again.

"Miss Stark I would advise you stay in bed. You were injured terribly in battle-"

"How long have I been out?"

"About 12 hours but-" You found your necklace and pressed the button for your back up suit. You got it on quickly, and somewhat painfully then proceeded to walk past Vision. He holds onto your shoulder to stop you before you punched him as hard as you could, but he didn't nudge. "Miss Stark-"

"I know exactly where Tony is and I need to stop him. Let go or I'm going to do something we both will regret." You attempted to threaten him, but he just stared at you.

"As a way of apologizing for accidentally shooting you, I will let you go." He says in defeat. You nod then fly off to the Hydra base in Syberia.

\----------*----------*----------*----------

December 16, 1991 was a tragic date for you and your brother. That was the date of the deaths of Maria and Howard Stark. You got to the Hydra base just when Zolaff showed the Winter Soldier's mission on that date. His mission was to take out your father, but your mother was in the car with him.

"Howard! Howard!" You mother screamed as the assassin choked her. That got your blood boiling and before your brother did anything, you shot your reposler blast at Bucky and came out of your hiding spot.

"(Y/n)! You're supposed to be healing! What are you doing here?!" Tony yells before he rushes over to catch Bucky before he can escape. You look at Steve with tear filled eyes, and his heart drops. "Did you know Steven? Did you know this whole time?!" You opened your helmet so that you looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes...I never meant to hurt you doll." He goes towards you but then sees Bucky struggling with Tony. He looks between both scenarios then dashes to save his friend. Your heart became heavy and you flew into the fight as well. You and Tony teamed up with one another while you fought Bucky and he fought Steve. Bucky gave you a pretty strong punch with his metal arm that threw you across the room. Since your suit was over used and your injuries from your last fight had left you with a strong concussion, you opted to just stay down.

You watched Tony and your boyfriend alongside his friend fight back and forth aggressively.

'Bucky did kill my parents, but he was under Hydra's influence....Steve knew the entire time, but he kept it to himself because he didn't want to hurt me.... Tony is the last of my family, and has always shown adoration for his beloved little sister....Steve....Tony....' You thought when suddenly the fight takes a turn for the worst. 

Tony pulls off Bucky's metal arm and shoots him down then knocks Steve's shield out of his hands. You got up as quick as you could, used your remaining power in your boot repolsers to jump in Steve's way before Tony got a hit on him. Everything became silent and you fell onto Steve then got one last shot at Tony before Your suit died. Steve moves to be beside you and sees your suit completely totaled on your chest plate. Then the sight of blood caught his eye. Now he was freaking out as did Tony once he got up to you and Steve.

"Oh doll why? Why did you do that? Why..why..why.. why?!" Steve had tears streaming down his face as he threw off his mask and held you.

"(Y/n), you can get through this. We'll get you stabilized and send you back to the tower-" Tony was crying and trying to speak but you quickly cut him off.

"I'm not gonna make it bro, just know that I am grateful to have both my boys with me to the end. Happy five years we've been together tomorrow Steve...I-I love you both...so..much." Was the last thing you said to them. You had tears and dry blood on your face but kept a small smile. Tony didn't hold back his tears and neither did Steve.

Nothing ever good comes from war...


End file.
